The Nightmare Before Christmas (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style)
Gallery: Jerry.jpg|Jerry as Jack Skellington Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Sally Oil Can Harry Filmation.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Oogie Boogie Basil.jpg|Basil of Baker Street as Dr. Finklestein Berlioz 1.jpg|Berlioz, Marie 1.jpg|Marie and Toulouse.jpg|Toulose as Lock, Shock and Barrel Danger Mouse in Danger Mouse.jpg|Danger Mouse as The Mayor of Halloween Town Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg|Tramp as Zero John Smith.jpg|John Smith as Santa Claus Tom.jpg|Tom and Toodles Galore.JPG|Toodles Galore as The Corspe Parents Ultra Nyan Disney.jpg|Ultra Nyan as Corspe Boy Meatwad.jpg|Meatwad as The Harlequin Demon Luna.jpg|Luna and Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as The Witches Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound.jpg|Huckleberry Hound, Top Cat.png|Top Cat and Secret Squirrel.jpg|Secret Squirrel as The Vampire Brothers Pink Elephants (Dumbo).jpg|Pink Elephants as The Zombie Band Darkwing-duck-darkwing-duck-8.56.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Mr. Hyde Characters beautyandthebeast beast 36c202f3.jpg|Beast as The Creature Under the Stairs Mr-Boots-the-Snow-Prince-boots-the-monkey-32358227-557-703.jpg|Boots as Behemoth Hello Kitty-1-.jpg|Hello Kitty as Undersea Gal Spunky.jpg|Spunky as Cyclops Bright Eyes.jpg|Bright Eyes as Withered Winged Demon Girl ReallyKimbaTheWhiteLion.jpg|Kimba as Mummy Boy Mike Wasoski.jpg|Mike Wazowski as Igor Webby.jpg|Webby as Jewel Finkelstein Thomas O'Malley and TheBluesRockz's movie-spoof of "The Nightmare Before Christmas". Cast: * Jack Skellington - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Sally - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Oogie Boogie - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) * Dr. Finklestein - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) * Lock, Shock and Barrel - Berlioz, Marie and Toulose (The Aristocats) * The Mayor of Halloween Town - Danger Mouse * Zero - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Santa Claus - John Smith (Pocahontas) * The Corspe Parents - Tom and Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Corspe Boy - Ultra Nyan (1 & 2) * The Harlequin Demon - Meatwad (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * The Wolfman - Scooby Doo * The Devil - Matthias (Redwall) * The Clown-with-a-Tear-Away-Face - Kit Cloudkicker (TaleSpin) * The Witches - Luna (Sailor Moon) and Dot Warner (Animaniacs) * The Vampire Brothers - Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Top Cat and Secret Squirrel * The Zombie Band - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) * Mr. Hyde - Darkwing Duck * The Creature Under the Stairs - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Behemoth - Boots (Dora the Explorer) * Undersea Gal - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Cyclops - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Withered Winged Demon Girl - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) * Mummy Boy - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Igor - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Jewel Finkelstein - Webby (DuckTales) * Pajamas Boy - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Pajamas Boy's Parents - Human Flash Sentry and Human Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) * Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - Jack Horner (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) * Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - Mary Mary Quite Contrary (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) * Hanging Tree - Godzilla (1962-1975) * Elves - Arthur Characters * The Policeman - Redman (1972) * The Newcaster Reporter - Yullian (Ultraman 80) * Vampire Bear - Shark (Jaws) * Evil Wreath - Alien (1979) * Giant Snake - Vermithrax Pejorative (Dragonslayer) * Zombie Toy Duck - Lizardman (Soul Calibur) * Pumpkin in the Box - Gappa (1970) * The Shrunked Head - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Bats - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) * Soldiers - Lizard Astronauts (Lilo and Stitch) * Various Scared People - Various Toons * Halloween Monsters - Kaiju Enemies of Gamera, Ghosts, Big Cheese's Robots, Rita's Monsters, Zedd's Monsters, Jyarei Monsters, Nightmare's Monsters, Desira Monsters and The Titans (Gamera, The Real Ghostbusters, Samurai Pizza Cats, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, ETO Rangers, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Pandalian and Hercules) * The Easter Bunny - Pikachu (Pokemon) Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movies Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movies Spoofs Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Spoofs